L'effetto farfalla
by Guccina
Summary: Le Trix sono tornate più spietate che mai, riusciranno le Winx a salvarsi anche questa volta?


_L'effetto farfalla_

_**Prologo**_  
>"Anche se riuscissero a liberarsi, questa volta non potranno uscire dalla dimensione Omega!"<br>Disse un uomo, dall'armatura pesante che marciava avanti e indietro davanti a delle capsule, tenendo una mano sopra la spada.  
>"Fortunatamente questa è l'ultima volta che le vediamo."<br>Disse un altro uomo, anche lui con l'armatura ma a differenza stava seduto su una sedia davanti ad una copiosa quantità di pulsanti.  
>"Già. Sgancia le capsule di contenimento ora, non voglio avvicinarmi più di cosi a quel pianeta!"<br>Il silenzio che circondava il pianeta e il rumore pesante che provocavano i passi dell'uomo non rendevano di certo la situazione piacevole. Una volta sganciate le capsule, tornarono indietro con la speranza di non dover mai più tornare in quello spiacevole posto.

La superficie della dimensione Omega era completamente ricoperta di ghiaccio, il sole era una rarità cosi come la vegetazione, un posto assolutamente inospitale. Ma d'altronde chi si ritrovava lì non meritava certo una migliore ambientazione.  
>Nel pianeta venivano mandati i criminali più pericolosi della Dimensione Magica, lì essi erano rinchiusi in dei blocchi di ghiaccio, che venivano chiamate capsule di contenimento, per l'eternità.<br>Anche se i prigionieri fossero riusciti a liberarsi sarebbe impossibile lasciare la dimensione Omega.  
>Eccezione fatta per le Trix che erano le uniche prigioniere ed essere state ricondotte nella dimensione Omega, le uniche in tutta la storia della magia ad essere scappate dal pianeta e poi catturate nuovamente.<br>Per le Trix il difficile non era liberarsi dalle capsule, ma andarsene dal pianeta.  
>Icy, infatti, si era già liberata dal ghiaccio, in fondo cos'era una prigione di ghiaccio per chi aveva il pieno controllo di esso?<br>"Presto, svegliatevi!" Disse Icy liberando anche le altre sorelle.  
>"Oh no, la dimensione Omega! Come faremo questa volta ad andarcene?" Imprecò Stormy verso le altre.<br>"Come l'altra volta! Troviamo qualcuno che possa liberarci, magari un potente stregone che abbia i nostri stessi scopi! Iniziamo a cercare!" Ordinò Icy con il suo solito tono autorevole che mai le veniva meno.  
>"No ferme!" Disse Darcy.<br>"Che c'è sei ancora intorpidita?" Disse la strega dei ghiacci prima di ridere sonoramente.  
>"Ma non lo capite? Stiamo rifacendo tutto da capo! Se ci alleiamo con qualche stregone tra non molto ci ritroveremo qui! O a Rocca Luce!" Spiegò Darcy.<br>"Stai forse suggerendo che dovremmo fare da sole?" Chiese Stormy incredula.  
>"Si! Pensateci bene, non siamo mai state così vicino alla vittoria come quando eravamo solo noi tre! Insieme abbiamo ottenuto la fiamma del drago, messo in ginocchio la Griffin e conquistato due delle tre scuole più potenti della Dimensione Magica!" Disse ricordando i bei tempi.<br>"E' giunta l'ora di vendicarci, ma a modo nostro!" La strega si avvicinò alle due sorelle sorridendo.  
>"Hai qualche idea?" Chiese Icy sorridendo a sua volta.<br>"Forse, ma va studiata nei minimi dettagli"

"Ragazze ma non è fantastico?" Chiese Stella.  
>Lei e le altre Winx erano appena andate a prendere un gelato nel centro di Magix e, una volta finito, si erano messe a parlare in uno dei parchi di Magix sedendosi sulle panchine o sull'erba.<br>"Parli dei ragazzi?" Chiese Aisha.  
>"Per quanto la nomina di cavalieri della Dimensione Magica dei nostri ragazzi sia importante io parlavo di noi!"<br>"Hai ragione! Da quando non abitiamo più tutte assieme capita di vederci solo una volta a settimana! Mi mancate!" Disse Bloom. Prima di essere sommersa da un mega abbraccio in stile Winx.  
>"Per non parlare dei ragazzi! Ormai gli vediamo solo quando la Dimensione Magica è in pericolo!" Esclamò Musa.<br>"Sapete mi è venuta un'idea, ormai sono mesi che non ci sono più pericoli e su Zenith la vita procede tranquilla." Spiegò Tecna.  
>"Cosa intendi dire?" Chiese Flora.<br>Tutte le Winx erano intente ad ascoltare quella che di sicuro sarebbe stata un'idea geniale.  
>"Che ne dite se ci trasferiamo su Magix? Insomma se mai i nostri pianeti necessiteranno di noi, possono sempre contattarci e grazie alle ali Zoomix saremmo lì in men che non si dica."<br>"E' un'idea fantastica! Potremmo ritornare a stare sempre insieme!" Esclamò Aisha abbracciando Tecna.  
>"Idea fatalosa! Potremmo chiedere ai ragazzi di vivere con noi! Ora che sono cavalieri non devono più frequentare la scuola!" Disse Stella entusiasta.<br>"Per te accetteranno?" Chiese Musa.  
>"Se c'è una stanza per allenarsi non avranno da ridire! Nabu verrà di sicuro. Ha passato gli ultimi mesi ad allenarsi con me su Andros, per lui sarà fantastico stare con i suoi amici! Dovevate vederlo oggi quando ha rivisto i ragazzi!" Esclamò Aisha.<br>Negli ultimi mesi Aisha aveva capito più volte che gli mancavano gli Specialisti, ma sia lui che loro erano troppo orgogliosi per cercarsi a vicenda!  
>"Uomini!" Pensò Aisha sconsolata.<br>"Ragazze, c'è un problema." Disse Bloom trasformando il suo sorriso in un'espressione triste.  
>"Quale?" Chiese Flora.<br>"Sky, lui è un Re! Di certo non può venire a vivere con noi!" Disse sconsolata.  
>"Si invece! Esistono infiniti modi per comunicare, Sky può benissimo dirigere il regno da Magix. Ora che regna la pace, non serve la presenza fisica del Re. Inoltre potrebbe tornare su Eraklyon quando vuole." Spigò la fata della tecnologia.<br>"All'ora è deciso, convivremo con i ragazzi! Ci sarà da divertirsi! Potrò stare sempre con il mio tesoro!" Disse Stella sognante.  
>"Ma come faremo per comprarla o per pagare l'affitto?" Chiese Musa, se c'era una cosa che la vita le aveva insegnato è che i soldi non piovono da cielo.<br>"Ma che dici Musa!" Disse Aisha.  
>"I miei genitori saranno più che lieti di darci il denaro che ci serve, infondo vi devono la vita! Se non fosse per voi sarebbero ancora prigionieri nella dimensione di Oxidian." Disse Bloom.<br>"Anche mio padre sarebbe lieto di aiutarci!" Esclamò Stella.  
>"Lo stesso vale per i miei genitori." Disse Aisha.<br>Sentite le risposte Musa non poté far altro che sorridere. Non che amasse l'idea di farsi prestare tutti quei soldi dalle sue amiche, tuttavia sapeva che loro non lo facevano per vantarsi ma perché le volevano sinceramente bene.  
>"Allora è ufficiale, le Winx tornano a Magix!" Affermò Flora entusiasta.<br>"Dobbiamo festeggiare!" Disse Musa.  
>"Buon'idea! Facciamo un giro di frullati." disse Tecna.<p>

_**Capitolo I: Si muore una volta sola.**_

"Giurate voi, Brandon, Helia, Timmy e Riven, di difendere la dimensione magica sempre e comunque anche a costo della vostra vita?" Chiese Saladin ai ragazzi davanti a se inginocchiati.  
>"Lo giuro." Risposero all'unisono<br>"Con l'autorità che mi è stata conferita dal Consiglio della Dimensione Magica, io vi nomino cavalieri di tutta la Dimensione Magica! Alzatevi e prendete le vostre nuove spade, forgiate dal maestro dell'acciaio" I ragazzi si alzarono e presero le spade che Codatorta porse ad ognuno di loro. Le nuove spade erano magnifiche sebbene analoghe per alcuni versi alle vecchie.  
>Per Brandon era stata forgiata una spada, larga 15 centimetri con delle gemme verdi sul manico e una grossa alla fine di esso, sempre verde.<br>Per Helia una spada molto leggera e sottile, con quattro gemme arancioni ai due lati più vicini del manico che percorrevano la spada per lungo.  
>Per Timmy una spada molto lunga, con il manico giallo e le gemme gialle sulla punta della spada.<br>Infine per Riven una spada con un lato arrotondato e delle gemme viola sull'impugnatura.  
>Una volta impugnate le proprie spade Saladin prese parola:<br>"Adesso inchinatevi ai vostri nuovi cavalieri!"  
>Codatorta, li allievi e tutti quelli del pubblico si alzarono e si inchinarono.<br>I nuovi cavalieri erano molto imbarazzati, non avevano mai pensato di ricevere un tale onore; da una parte erano onorati, ma dall'altra erano spaventati. Nelle loro teste c'era un unico pensiero che gli tormentava da quando avevano ricevuto la notizia della nomina: "Sarò all'altezza?"

"Ragazzi sono così fiero di voi!" Esclamò Nabu, raggiungendoli nel giardino di Fonte Rossa.  
>"Chi avrebbe mai pensato che sareste diventati cavalieri della Dimensione Magica? Lo sapete che è capitato poche volte vero?" Chiese Sky entusiasta.<br>"Per la precisione ci sono stati tredici, compresi noi, cavalieri della dimensione magica!" Disse Timmy, sistemandosi gli occhiali in quel suo gesto che senza dubbio lo caratterizzava.  
>"Avete visto le ragazze?" Chiese Brandon cercando di cambiare argomento.<br>"Stanno arrivando, Stella stava facendo una telefonata e le ragazze erano tutte in ascolto. Non ho voluto indagare" Spiegò Nabu. In realtà aveva provato a chiedere ad Aisha cosa stavano facendo, ma lei gli aveva detto di andare dai ragazzi e di portarsi anche Sky con un tono che nella sua testa Nabu aveva definito "frettoloso".  
>"Donne!" Pensò.<br>"Ma con chi sta parlando Stella?" Chiese Brandon cercando di nascondere la sua evidente gelosia.  
>"Forse con il suo nuovo ragazzo." Ipotizzò Riven ammiccando.<br>"Impossibile! In tutto l'universo non c'è nessuno più bello, intelligente, forte…" Disse pavoneggiandosi.  
>"Modesto." Lo interruppe Helia provocando una risata generale. Interrotta però dall'arrivo delle sei fate.<br>"Brandon amore mio!" Disse Stella correndo ad abbracciare il suo ragazzo. Imitata poi dalle altre ragazze.  
>"Siamo così fiere di voi!" Esclamò Flora, ancora abbracciata ad Helia.<br>"Di cosa stavate parlando?" Chiese Bloom, dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio.  
>"Cose tra ragazzi." Spiegò Timmy volutamente enigmatico.<br>"Voi invece con chi stavate parlando?" Chiese Riven.  
>"Abbiamo una sorpresa per voi!" Disse Musa.<br>"Davvero? Che sorpresa?" Chiese Brandon mettendo un braccio sulle spalle della sua ragazza.  
>"Tesorino non sarebbe una sorpresa se te lo dicessi!" Disse Stella stringendosi a Brandon.<br>"Forza andiamo!" Disse Aisha.  
>"Ma noi non possiamo andare da nessuna parte!" Esclamò Riven.<br>"E perché mai?" Chiese Musa.  
>"Tra poco inizia la festa in nostro onore, non possiamo andarcene." Spiegò Helia.<br>"Torneremo in tempo!" Disse Tecna.  
>"Allora non vedo cosa stiamo aspettando!" Disse Timmy sorridendo a Tecna.<br>"Dobbiamo prendere le moto?" Chiese Sky.  
>"Si, dobbiamo andare a Magix." Disse Bloom<br>"Siamo fortunati allora! I nostri professori ci hanno appena regalato cinque nuove moto e due di scorta. Volevamo tanto provarle!" Spiegò Brandon con un luccichio negli occhi.  
>"Chi arriva per ultimo è un perdente!" Urlò Riven iniziando a correre verso il parcheggio, seguito dai ragazzi.<br>"Avvolte mi chiedo se sono fidanzata con un ragazzo o con un bambino!" Disse Tecna.  
>"Ma dov'è Aisha?" Chiese Flora.<br>"Scommetti che è già alle moto?" Rispose Stella.  
>"Dai sbrighiamoci. Se no va a finire che ci lasciano qui!" Disse Musa.<p>

Una volta prese le moto si erano diretti a Magix e grazie ad esse arrivarono subito. Le nuove moto erano, a detta di Riven, "micidiali" che altro non era il modo di Riven di apprezzare il regalo.  
>"Ora dove andiamo?" Chiese Sky.<br>"Da lui." Stella indicò un uomo, che si trovava a pochi metri da loro. Essa si diresse dall'uomo seguita dagli altri.  
>"Che ti avevo detto? E' il suo nuovo ragazzo!" Disse Riven, ricevendo una gomitata da Brandon dritta nello stomaco.<br>"Piacere io sono Stella e loro sono i miei amici." Disse Stella porgendo la mano all'uomo.  
>"Il piacere è mio. Io sono Jack." L'uomo aveva circa trent'anni, vestiva d'istinto e aveva un tono molto serio.<br>"Prego seguitemi." Disse Jack entrando all'interno della porta alle sue spalle.  
>"Voi avete qualche ipotesi?" Chiese Sky.<br>"Nemmeno una." Ammise Timmy, entrando nella casa.  
>"Andiamo smettila di fare lo schizzinoso Brandon!" Disse Stella, avvinghiandosi al braccio di Brandon ed entrando seguita dal resto del gruppo.<br>"Allora questo è l'ingresso, al piano di sotto c'è la palestra e il garage, alla vostra destra c'è la cucina, la sala da pranzo e il bagno di servizio, a sinistra un grande salone mentre salendo le scale troverete due grandi sale con due bagni ciascuna. Infine al di là di quella porta c'è un grande giardino dotato di una piscina. Allora?" Spiegò Jack indicando ogni volta i vari luoghi da lui descritti.  
>"E' fantastica!" Esclamò Bloom.<br>"La prendiamo, vero ragazze?" Chiese Stella.  
>"Stella prima non dovremmo fare quella cosa?" Chiese Musa, ammiccando.<br>"Quale cosa?" Chiese Stella.  
>"Quella cosa!" Disse Flora.<br>"Ah, si certo. Jack può scusarci un attimo?" Chiese Stella.  
>"Si certo, devo fare una telefonata. Vi aspetto fuori in giardino." Jack si diresse in giardino e una volta chiusa la porta Riven chiese impaziente:<br>"Allora?"  
>"Ci dividiamo?" Chiese Musa alle ragazze.<br>"Ottima idea!" Ammise Tecna. "Forza andiamo Timmy!" Continuò portando Timmy lontano dal resto del gruppo e così fecero anche le altre. 

"Allora Tecna, cosa devi dirmi?"  
>"Visto che ormai voi non siete più studenti di Fonte Rossa, noi ragazze avevamo pensato di venire a vivere qui tutti insieme. Che ne dici?"<br>"Dico che sarebbe fantastico, ma voi come farete con il vostro dovere di fate guardiane?"  
>"In questo periodo i nostri regni non hanno bisogno della nostra presenza fissa, perciò torneremo a casa solo se necessario."<br>"Allora non ho niente da obbiettare! Potremmo istallare un sistema di comunicazione in tutta la casa!"  
>"E magari anche…" Timmy fu interrotto dal bacio di Tecna, che lui ovviamente ricambiò con entusiasmo.<p>

"Allora Riven ti piace l'idea di vivere con me?" Chiese Musa.  
>"Non so ci devo pensare. Prova a convincermi." Scherzò Riven. Avvicinando sempre di più il suo viso a quello della ragazza.<br>"Forse ho trovato l'arma da usare per convincerti." Musa stava al gioco e baciò il suo ragazzo, era da tanto che sperava di farlo. L'unica nota negativa nell'andare a vivere insieme era la mancanza di intimità, ma di sicuro avrebbe provveduto in qualche modo…

"Flora sarei felicissimo di vivere con te!"  
>"Davvero Helia?" Chiese Flora abbracciandolo<br>"Certo! Non posso vivere a lungo lontano da te." Ammise Helia, ricambiando l'abbraccio e baciandola.  
>"Secondo te anche gli altri avranno accettato?" Chiese una volta terminato il bacio.<br>"Ovviamente! Secondo te gli specialisti si perderebbero mai l'occasione di fare casino e di stare con voi?"  
>"No, non credo. Ma cosa avreste fatto se non vi avessimo chiesto niente?"<br>"L'alternativa era rimanere a Fonte Rosse, Saladin ci ha offerto degli alloggi e il posto di insegnati."  
>"Ma è fantastico!"<br>"Si e noi abbiamo accettato, ma pensavamo comunque di prenderci un appartamento qui a Magix."  
>"E perché non ci avete detto niente?"<br>"In realtà credo che ci sia passato di mente!" Flora a tale affermazione non poté che ridere.

"Certo che accetto! Anche perché l'alternativa sarebbe stata rimanere su Andros o venire a vivere con i ragazzi!" Spiegò Nabu.  
>"Ah quindi hai detto di si solo perché non hai avuto proposte migliori? Ma grazie!" Disse Aisha fingendosi arrabbiata. Nabu capì subito il suo scherzo e l'abbracciò.<br>"Lo sai che con te andrei a vivere anche in mezzo alla strada vero?"  
>"Oh Nabu." Aisha era sempre molto dura, ma quando il suo futuro marito le parlava così si scioglieva come un gelato al sole. Nabu, ovviamente, non perse occasione per baciarla.<p>

"Tesorino qual è il tuo più grande sogno?" Chiese Stella a Brandon, prendendogli le mani.  
>"Diventare il più grande cavaliere che la Dimensione Magica abbia mai visto!" Esclamò Brandon sognante.<br>"Che cosa hai detto?" Chiese Stella lasciandoli le mani.  
>"Che ho detto?" Chiese confuso.<br>"Il tuo più grande sogno non è quello di stare sempre con me?"  
>"No, prima viene la mia carriera, poi tutte le altre ragazze della Dimensione Magica e poi te." Scherzò Brandon.<br>"Ah davvero?" Chiese stando al gioco.  
>"Quindi tu non vorresti mai venire a vivere qui con me insieme a me a tutti gli altri?"<br>Brandon prese subito in braccio Stella baciandola.  
>"Certo che voglio amore mio! Tu sei la mia vita! E per inciso averti sempre a mio fianco era sott'inteso!" Disse Brandon abbracciandola.<br>"Non ne avevo dubbi!" Esclamò Stella, baciando ancora una volta il suo ragazzo.

"Bloom al dire il vero io non credo di poter accettare. Lo sai anche tu che ho un regno da portare avanti." Disse Sky con una nota di tristezza sulle sue parole.  
>"Si lo so. Ma Tecna mi ha assicurato che potrai fare delle conferenze virtuali o roba del genere e io potrei teletrasportarti lì ogni volta che vuoi." Disse la ragazza speranzosa.<br>"Se la situazione è questa, non posso dire di no." Sky sorrise alla sua ragazza.  
>"E' fantastico! Ti amo tantissimo!" Esclamò abbracciando Sky.<br>"Anche io! Non sai quanto!" Disse prima di baciarla.

"Allora cosa avete deciso?" Chiese Jack.  
>"La prendiamo!" Affermò Aisha.<br>"Bene, andiamo nel gazebo in giardino a discutere per i pagamenti ecc." Disse Jack.  
>"In realtà noi siamo disposte a pagare subito con un assegno. La banca di Magix è qui vicino possiamo accompagnarla così lei potrà controllare l'assegno." Spiegò Bloom. Jack rimase un po' scioccato, quella casa si trovava nel centro di Magix in una delle zone più belle ed era enorme. Era quindi ovvio che costasse anche tanto.<br>Il gruppo si diresse verso la banca di Magix e dopo aver diviso il conto in quattro, visto che anche Sky voleva dare la sua parte, e sistemato tutte quelle che Stella aveva definito "inutili scartoffie."  
>Si diressero verso la loro nuova casa.<p>

"Il lato vicino alla terrazza è mio!" Esclamò Brandon una volta entrato nella loro nuova camera dotata momentaneamente solo di porte e finestre.  
>"Che cosa? Anche a Fonte Rossa ti eri preso quel lato! Stavolta spetta a me!" Disse Sky.<br>"Ci sono anche tre finestre! Scegliti un altro lato!" Rispose Brandon.  
>"Ragazzi ma che succede?" Chiese Flora. Sentiti gli urli lei e le altre erano andate subito a vedere cosa fosse successo. Ma i ragazzi le avevano completamente ignorate.<br>"Tra i due litiganti il terzo gode!" Affermò risoluto Nabu.  
>"Si certo ti piacerebbe! Anche io voglio quel lato." Disse Riven.<br>"Anche io!" Affermarono contemporaneamente Timmy ed Helia.  
>"Ok, facciamo una lotta e chi vince si prende il lato!" Tale affermazione non poteva che venire da Riven.<br>"Troppo facile. Facciamo decidere alla sorte!" Disse Timmy.  
>"No! Giochiamocela!" Propose Brandon.<br>"Si ma a cosa?" Chiese Sky.  
>"Beh potremmo…" Helia fu interrotto da un improvviso grido di dolore di Musa, che si era sdraiata a terra dal dolore tenedosi la testa con le mani e continuando ad urlare.<br>"Musa che ti succede?" Chiese invano Riven che l'aveva presa in braccio.  
>"Bloom prova a fare qualcosa con i tuoi poteri!" Esclamò Aisha. Bloom ci provò più volte ma i suoi poteri erano inutili e il dolore di Musa aumentava sempre di più e di conseguenza anche le sue urla.<br>"Fatelo smettere vi prego!" Urlava con tutta la sua forza. Le Winx stavano per trasportare Musa ad Alfea quando il palmare di Tecna iniziò a fare un suono acuto e ripetitivo.  
>"Tecna fallo smettere!" Le urlò Stella,<br>"Oh no! Stando attaccando Melody!" Disse Tecna. Aveva appena appreso la notizia dal suo palmare.  
>"Tu credi che sia questo a far stare male Musa?" Chiese Flora.<br>"Non lo so ma dobbiamo provare. Aisha tu teletrasporta Musa ad Alfea insieme a Riven e noi altri andremo su Melody. Raggiungici il più velocemente possibile. Va bene?" Chiese Tecna.  
>"No!" Rispose Musa. "Voi andate tutte. Io starò bene. Dovete aiutare il mio pianeta!" Continuò. Il dolore aumentava sempre di più e si stava espandendo, adesso non era solo più alla testa ma su tutto il corpo.<br>"Ma Musa…" Bloom non fece in tempo a finire la frase poiché il tono autoritario di Musa la interruppe:  
>"Andate!"<p>

"Winx zoomix!" Urlarono contemporaneamente le cinque fate. Le loro ali cambiarono e in un attimo loro e i ragazzi si ritrovarono su Melody.  
>"Attenta!" Urlò Aisha spostando in tempo Flora che stava per essere schiacciata da un colonna di un palazzo. Melody, un tempo luogo è bellissimo, era ridotto ad un cumolo di macerie. Il fuoco divampava violento e le urla dei suoi abitanti risuonavano nell'aria, seguite da continui gravi rumori provocati dalla caduta di oggetti di peso elevato. E addirittura il sole splendete era stato oscurato da nubi nere rendendo il pianeta quasi completamente buio, illuminato soltanto dalla luce del fuoco. La città era completamente nel caos. Le Winx si fermarono circa 10 secondi d'innanzi a quella orribile e atroce scena.<br>"Bloom puoi richiamare il fuoco?" Le chiese Tecna.  
>"Posso provarci." Bloom si alzò in volo e richiamò il fuoco dentro di se. Il fuoco però era tanto e Bloom non riusciva a contenerlo.<br>"Ragazze non ci riesco!" Urlò Bloom ritornando al suolo dopo pochi minuti, stremata.  
>"Noi andiamo ad aiutare gli abitanti. Voi cercate di risolvere la situazione!" Disse Sky, dirigendosi insieme agli altri verso gli abitanti in pericolo.<br>"Proviamo a togliere queste nubi." Disse Stella salendo in cielo.  
>"Spacca nuvole!" Urlò. Il suo colpo andò a segno e le nubi nere sparirono.<br>"Bel colpo!" Disse Flora.  
>"Adesso riprovo a richiamare il fuoco!" Disse Bloom.<br>"Sei sicura di farcela?" Le chiese Aisha.  
>"Devo farcela!" Bloom tornò in cielo e richiamò di nuovo il fuoco a se, stavolta non lasciando nemmeno una fiamma. L'operazione la impiegò per qualche minuti per via delle dimensioni del pianeta, finito la fata ritornò a terra, ma le tremavano le ginocchia e se non fosse stato per Stella sarebbe caduta a terra. Quasi come se potesse leggere nel pensiero delle sue amiche disse:<br>"Tranquille, sto bene."  
>"Flora e Aisha dobbiamo fermare questi crolli!" Disse Tecna.<br>"Ricevuto! Ma come?" Chiese Flora.  
>"Proviamo con la convergenza! Ho fatto una planimetria dei tutti gli edifici. Se voi convertiste i vostri poteri io posso indirizzarli negli edifici a rischio."<br>"Proviamoci!" Disse Aisha. Tutte e tre si alzarono in volo e si misero una di spalle all'altra, formando un cerchio.  
>"Pronte?" Chiese Flora.<br>"Si!" Risposero.  
>"Convergenza Believix!" Urlarono tutte e tre mettendosi a girare sul perimetro immaginario del cerchio.<br>"Allora ha funzionato?" Chiese Aisha guardandosi intorno.  
>"Si ha funzionato!" Rispose Tecna.<br>"Ottimo lavoro ragazze!" Disse Stella raggiungendole in volo, come fece anche Bloom.  
>"Rilevo quattro forti energie magiche dal mio palmare di sicuro saranno i responsabili!" Disse Tecna.<br>"Andiamo!" Disse Aisha.  
>"Winx zoomix!" Urlarono contemporaneamente.<p>

"Fermi! Velo ordina la principessa Galatea!" Disse a tre uomini dal volto coperto dinnanzi a lei. I quali in risposta si misero a ridere.  
>"Come osate burlarvi di una principessa?" Chiese Stella con tono alterato, appena arrivata.<br>I tre si guardarono a vicenda e poi si teletrasportarono altrove e con la loro scomparsa finì anche l'attacco.  
>"Non rilevo più la loro presenza!" Disse Tecna.<br>"Stai bene Galatea?" Le chiese Bloom.  
>"Si sto bene! Grazie ragazze, ma dov'è Musa? Non la vedo. Sta bene vero?" Chiese preoccupata.<br>"E' dovuta rimanere a Magix, poco prima che venissimo a conoscenza dell'attacco ha avuto delle improvvise fitte alla testa che le stavano aumentando sempre di più." Spiegò Flora.  
>"Di sicuro è collegato con l'attacco a Melody. L'attacco è durato circa cinque minuti. Voi sapete chi sono?" Chiese la principessa.<br>"Non ne abbiamo idea." Ammise sconsolata Aisha.  
>"Nemmeno io. Vi ringrazio davvero molto per aver salvato il mio pianta. Ma adesso andate da Musa, qui possiamo risistemare noi." Disse.<br>"Sei sicura? Potremmo dividerci." Chiese Bloom.  
>"Sicurissima. Andate da Musa." Disse Galatea prima di spiccare il volo.<br>"E' assurdo! Perché hanno fermato l'attacco? Non ha senso!" Disse Tecna.  
>"Ci penseremo dopo, recuperiamo i ragazzi e andiamo da Musa." Disse Bloom.<p>

"Come sta Musa?" Chiese Aisha a Riven.  
>"Sto molto meglio! Ma cosa è successo su Melody?" Chiese Musa, la quale ormai si era rimessa completamente; ma prima che qualcuno le potesse rispondere il palmare di Tecna suonò nuovamente. Lei lo prese in mano e lo aprì.<br>"E' la direttrice Faragonda!" Disse Tecna sbalordita.  
>L'immagine di Faragonda apparve nello schermo e le Winx si raggrupparono per vederla.<br>"Care ragazze, ho appena ricevuto delle notizie dalla dimensione Omega." Disse la preside di Alfea, poi con tono triste continuò:  
>"C'è stata un esplosione e sono stati ritrovati i corpi delle Trix, senza vita."<p>

_**Capitolo II: Poetico, interessante e divertente**_

"Che cosa?" Chiesero quasi tutti all'unisono.

"Un esplosione sul pianeta Omega? Ma com'è possibile?" Chiese Tecna.

"Calme ragazze ora vi spiego tutto." Disse Faragonda. Fece un lungo respiro cercando anche lei di calmarsi, poi iniziò la spiegazione:

"Vedete già dopo quello che era successo con Valtor erano state prese delle precauzioni per i prigionieri, le capsule di ghiaccio sono state rese ancora più spesse, sono state messe delle videocamere di sorveglianza ovunque e sono stati piazzati dei sensori di movimento lungo il perimetro di tutto il pianeta. Ma poi dopo che gli Stregoni del Cerchio Nero sono riusciti ad entrare nella dimensione Omega e a rifugiarsi con così tanta facilità i Templari di Rocca Luce hanno capito che le videocamere e i sensori erano troppo facili da manovrare e così hanno preso una decisione estrema: Centododici Templari hanno deciso di andare a vivere nella dimensione Omega, affinché potessero controllare il tutto. Fino ad oggi, ovvero esattamente sette mesi e cinque giorni dall'arrivo del Templari nella dimensione Omega, non c'era stato nessun tipo di incidenti. Ma circa 3 ore fa, un prigioniero è riuscito ad evadere e pur di non ritornare nella capsula si è fatto esplodere provocando la morte di quattordici Templari e sette detenuti, tra i quali le Trix."

Durante tutta la spiegazione gli Specialisti e le Winx erano stati in silenzio. La loro sensazione era indescrivibile, strana e nuova, specialmente per le Winx. Sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte loro lanciarsi in un pianto disperato, infondo avevano desiderato più volte nei momenti di rabbia ,e spesso anche di piena lucidità, che le Trix sparissero una volta per tutte. Perché dovevano essere dispiaciute quindi? Non aveva senso. Ma dentro di loro sentivano un vuoto. Forze era rimpianto? Rimpianto per non aver ucciso loro le Trix? No, la verità è che le Winx e gli Specialisti erano troppo buoni. A loro dispiaceva per le ventuno vite spezzate nel pianeta Omega, a loro dispiaceva perché le Trix alla fine erano delle ragazze come loro che non meritavano di morire a 21 anni circa.

Per quanto potessero aver portato dolore, le Trix alla fine erano solo delle schiave dell'odio.

Per circa un minuto ci fu un silenzio tombale, ognuno pensava: "Devo essere felice o triste?"

Ad interrompere quel flusso di pensieri fu la preside: "So che per voi non è facile, ma ci tengo lo stesso che voi veniate ai funerali. Le Trix saranno riportate nel loro pianeta di origine, Execror, e lì si terrà il funerale con l'orfanotrofio e le streghe di Torre Nuvola."

"Orfanotrofio?" Chiese Stella. Non sapeva che le Trix fossero orfane, come del resto non lo sapeva nessun'altro in quella stanza.

"Si, le Trix non hanno una famiglia." Disse Faragonda.

"Com'è possibile? Le tre Streghe Antenate sono comunque loro parenti no?" Chiese Musa.

"Infatti! E poi si chiamano sempre sorelle tra loro!" Esclamò Aisha.

"Non è esatto Musa. In realtà anche io ho scoperto la loro storia da poco, da quando ho saputo che erano le discendenti delle Streghe Antenate ho indagato su di loro, per capire che tipo di legame ci fosse tra di loro e con le Streghe. Non molto tempo fa le mi ricerche mi hanno portato su Execror, all'Orfanatrofio di Madame Beatrix. Lì ho parlato con alcune streghe che mi hanno spiegato la storia delle Trix in cambio di denaro.

Vedete Execror non è un bel pianeta, la vegetazione è quasi inesistente, chi lo abita è spesso rozzo e avido, e la vita è difficile. Il terreno non è mai stato coltivabile, ne ha molte risorse minerali così per evitare di morire di fame il popolo ha iniziato a contrabbandare armi, testi magici proibiti e altre cose; così oggi è diventato il pianeta della malavita. Le Trix sono nate lì e ci hanno vissuto per circa quattordici anni. Nessuna di loro ha mai conosciuto la propria famiglia, ne tanto meno ha avuto una casa.

Le loro vite all'inizio erano separate, di Icy si occupava la moglie di un contrabbandiere di pozioni magiche proibite che sfruttava Icy per guadagnare più soldi, la quale riuscì a fuggire a dieci anni. Stormy invece era stata presa in custodia da più persone della malavita, se la scambiavano come una pacco postale facendola lavorare duramente e anche lei è scappata al dieci anni. Darcy non sa chi l'ha accudita, ricorda semplicemente di essere cresciuta sulla strada. Quello stesso anno Madame Beatrix fondò l'orfanotrofio e quando trovò le Trix le portò nel suo orfanotrofio. È lì che le Trix si sono conosciute. Benché ci fossero tanti ragazzi loro stavano sempre insieme e non volevano parlare con nessun altro degli altri orfani. Le streghe che si occupano dell'orfanotrofio mi hanno raccontato che all'inizio le Trix erano buone con loro. Ecco perché ho potuto sapere della loro infanzia, le Trix ne parlavano liberamente con le streghe. Poi però tutte e tre hanno iniziato a fare strani sogni e a diventare sempre più cattive, litigavano con tutti perché volevano comandare per forza. Una delle streghe mi ha proprio detto che era come se fossero "ammaliate dal potere", più facevano del male e più erano contente. La situazione diventò ingestibile e Madame Beatrix, che era una strega molto potente e piena di bontà, provò a rimetterle in riga ma non ci riuscì poiché morì prima. Così circa un anno dopo la morte di Madame Beatrix le Trix errarono per molti pianeti nella dimensione magica e poi a 16 anni si iscrissero a Torre Nuvola.

Benché le Trix non abbiano mai avuto legami di sangue per loro erano comunque sorelle. La mia teoria è che nessuna di loro abbia legami di parentela con le Streghe Antenate, ma bensì le Trix furono scelte come discendenti dalle Antenate stesse e che le abbiano contattate attraverso i sogni."

Durante il racconto più volte qualcuno si era messo una mano davanti alla bocca esclamando un "Oh no!" oppure "Ma è terribile!" e altre espressioni di questo genere.

Nessuno parlava perché non c'era niente da dire. Così Faragonda salutò i ragazzi con la promessa di sentirsi il giorno dopo per comunicare loro i dettagli del funerale.

Le Winx erano sconvolte, così come gli specialisti. L'unica cosa da fare in quel momento sostenersi a vicenda e così fecero semplicemente sedendosi sul pavimento e stando vicini. Dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio fu Nabu a prendere parola:

"Ragazzi vi va un boccone?"

"Si! Ho una fame!" Disse Riven.

"A chi lo dici! Avrei proprio voglia di pizza!" Esclamò Sky.

"Si magari farcita con il prosciutto!" Disse Timmy

"Si il prosciutto, il salame piccante, lo speck…" Ma l'elenco di Brandon fu interrotto da Helia:

"Di un po', ma sei per caso un maiale?" Scherzò.

"Ah ah, molto divertente!" Esclamò Brandon fingendosi offeso.

"E voi ragazze volete qualcosa?" Chiese Helia.

"In realtà anche io ho fame, ma non mi va di uscire." Disse Stella.

"Non ti preoccupare mia principessa, ce la facciamo portare! Adesso chiamo." Disse Brandon.

Circa venti minuti dopo le Winx e gli specialisti erano a mangiare pizza dagli scatoloni di carta sul pavimento del soggiorno visto che i mobili non erano ancora stati ordinati. E tra battute e scherzi il pasto si consumò in fretta. Erano circa le dieci di sera quando finirono.

"Ma secondo voi si sono arrabbiati perché abbiamo saltato la cerimonia?" Chiese Helia, preoccupato della reazione che potrebbe aver avuto i nonno.

"No! Lo sanno che c'è stata un' emergenza!" Disse Timmy.

"Che bella giornata è stata oggi! Vero tesoro?" Disse Stella sarcastica appoggiando la testa sul petto del suo ragazzo.

"Non poteva essere migliore!" Commentò Musa.

"Ehy guardate un po' Bloom si è addormentata!" Disse Sky notando che la sua ragazza si era appoggiata a lui.

"In effetti anche io ho sonno." Disse Tecna.

"Come si dorme stanotte?" Chiese Aisha.

"Dormiamo tutti qui con i sacchi a pelo!" Disse Nabu.

"Ma io non ho sonno!" Esclamò Stella.

"Nemmeno io! Tu Flora?" Disse Musa.

"Anche io ho sonno." Rispose.

"Bene allora visto che fuori si sta bene, chi non ha ancora sonno venga fuori con me e Stella." Disse rivolgendosi ai ragazzi. Tutti gli specialisti andarono fuori, tranne Sky che non se la sentiva di spostare Bloom.

Erano tutti a bordo piscina e Stella e Musa avevano messo anche i piedi nell'acqua.

"Secondo voi chi è stato ad attaccare Melody?" Chiese Musa

"Non lo so, mi è sembrato di combattere contro un nemico invisibile!" Disse Stella serrando i pugni.

"Sapete io adoro i mio ruolo di fata guardiana, ma cavolo non possiamo stare nemmeno un giro con i nostri ragazzi che Non So Chi ci attacca e le Trix muoiano! È assurdo!" Disse furente Musa.

"Hai ragione! Ma stai tranquilla tra poco non ci vorrai più qui fidati!" Disse Riven.

"Infatti voi non sapete che significa convivere con sei ragazzi!" Disse Nabu.

"Ne voi con sei ragazze." Disse Musa sorridendo.

"Brandon si veramente!" Disse Riven che ricevette subito un occhiataccia dal ragazzo, seguita da un imprecazione:

"Ma tu zitto mai vero?"

"No." Rispose Riven tranquillamente.

"Che significa "Brandon si" tesoro?" Chiese Stella marcando l'ultima parola e voltandosi verso il ragazzo che le stava accanto.

"Prima di conoscerti quando avevo circa sedici anni sono andato due settimane in una casa al mare con dei miei amici, per inciso c'era anche Sky, e tra questi miei amici c'erano anche dieci ragazze." Spiegò sperando di non far arrabbiare Stella.

"E quanti ragazzi eravate?" Chiese tranquillamente Stella.

"Ehm…Due, io e Sky." La situazione si stava facendo critica, infatti Stella si alzò velocemente, andò dietro il ragazzo o lo butto in acqua con una spinta. Così tra le risate tutti finirono in acqua.

"Allora non sei arrabbiata!" Disse Brandon, sorpreso, abbracciando Stella.

"Certo che no, non mi interessa con chi sei stato nel tuo passato tanto so che il tuo presente e futuro saranno con me." Disse sorridendo. Brandon le si avvicinò per baciarla, ma Riven gli schizzò prima.

"Prendetevi una stanza!" Scherzò, facendo ridere gli altri.

"Bene, stavolta ti ammazzo per davvero!" Disse Brandon dandosi all'inseguimento dell'amico.

Contemporaneamente nella sala Flora non riusciva a dormire.

"Siete sveglie?"

"Si, che c'è?" Chiese Aisha tirando su il busto appoggiandosi con il gomito al pavimento.

"Anche io sono sveglia." Disse Tecna.

"Secondo voi sono una persona orribile?" Chiese Flora con un tono talmente basso da non essere quasi percettibile.

"Certo che no! Perché pensi una cosa del genere?" Chiese Tecna sorpresa.

"Perché sono sollevata! Ecco l'ho detto!" Flora dicendo questa frase era come se si fosse liberata di un peso enorme cha la stava schiacciando, proprio come un filo d'erba al quale viene tolto il sasso che gli sta sopra.

"Parli della morte delle Trix vero?" Chiese Aisha. Flora annuì debolmente.

"Tu non sei affatto una persona orribile, anche io mi sento così e anche le altre credo. È naturale essere dispiaciuti, ma dall'altra anche sollevata. Non sentirti così, non ne hai motivo." Disse Tecna.

"Tecna ha ragione, anch'io mi sento così. È strano lo so, ma credo che sia totalmente comprensibile." Aisha, dopo aver terminato la frase si avvicinò a Flora e l'abbraccio e così fece anche Tecna.

"Già anche io mi sento così." Disse Bloom.

"Oh scusa cara ti abbiamo svegliato?" Chiese Flora preoccupata.

"No stai tranquilla. Non siete state voi, ma quei cretini fuori!" Scherzò.

"Hai ragione, stanno facendo un casino assurdo! Ma si può sapere che combinano?" Chiese Tecna.

"Lasciali stare, tra poco verranno a letto anche loro. Spero." Aisha disse l'ultima parola sarcasticamente.

La notte passò in fretta e la mattina dopo, verso le sette del mattino, Tecna ricevette i dettagli per il funerale che si sarebbe svolto nel pomeriggio.

"Quanto ci vuole in navetta?" Chiese Tecna a Timmy.

"Circa quattro ore. Quindi visto che il funerale è alle tre del pomeriggio dovremmo partire le dieci e mezzo per evitare eventuali ritardi." Spiegò Timmy agli altri.

Erano usciti tutti insieme per fare colazione e adesso si trovavano ad uno dei bar del centro di Magix.

"Perché non usiamo le ali Zoomix?" Chiese Stella.

"Vuoi davvero presentarti ad un funerale trasformata da fata Believix?" Chiese Musa.

"Certo che no! Ma potremmo trasportaci più lontano e poi arrivarci a piedi!" Esclamò Stella.

"Ci avevo già pensato, ma già è stato difficile inserire le coordinate sul navigatore della navetta. Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa al pianeta per cui non compare sulle cartine e non ci si può arrivare se non si conosce le coordinate esatte. E non possiamo nemmeno chiedere a Faragonda o alla Griffin di accompagnarci perché loro sono già su Execror." Spiegò Tecna.

"Allora sarà meglio muoverci perché sono già le nove e dobbiamo ancora preparaci ed andare a prendere la navicella a Fonte Rossa!" Disse Sky.

Nonostante gli armadi delle Winx non straripassero di vestiti neri o comunque scuri, riuscirono a trovare comunque degli abiti adatti e così anche i ragazzi e come previsto alle dieci e mezzo erano partiti. Il viaggio fu silenzioso, ognuno era assorto nei propri pensieri riguardanti oppure no le Trix.

La navetta atterrò nel giardino vicino al cimitero e quando scesero si trovarono davanti quello che la preside Faragonda aveva descritto loro: un pianeta devastato.

La preside Griffin si avvicinò appena gli vide.

"Sono contenta di rivedervi, anche se avrei preferito in altre circostanze. Visto che mancavate solo voi il funerale può cominciare." I ragazzi seguirono la preside fino al cimitero davanti alle tre tombe. Durante tutto il tragitto Bloom non aveva mai lasciato la mano di Sky che la stringeva facendole forza. Le bare erano nere di legno, molto semplici e chiuse. Faragonda prima dell'inizio del funerale aveva detto che le bare non potevano essere aperte perché i loro corpi non erano in condizioni di essere visti dopo l'esplosione.

Tutti erano davanti alle bare ad ascoltare la cerimonia Riven stringeva i pugni e denti. E' vero Darcy l'aveva ferito, umiliato, usato e altre cose, ma fino a che non si era trovato la sua bara davanti e aveva letto sulla lapide il nome della sua ex-ragazza aveva realizzato che era vero, Darcy era morta. Musa aveva notato la sua reazione e per calmarlo gli mise una mano sulla spalla in gesto semplice ma che per Riven valeva molto. A metà del funerale a Flora era scesa una lacrima, non riusciva a piangere disperatamente, ma non era riuscita nemmeno a trattenere quell'unica lacrima.

Alla fine la Griffin prese parola:

"Nel corso della loro vita Icy, Darcy e Stormy hanno preso delle decisioni assolutamente discutibile e punibili e così è stato. Più volte sono state punite per le loro azioni. Ma alla fine non erano che ragazze, giovani e dotate di grandi poteri che però non sapevano gestire. Sono addolorata per la loro morte, anche se la detenzione della dimensione Omega non era di certo facile, ma comunque meglio della morte. Io ero convinta che un giorno le Trix sarebbero cambiate smettendo di provare solo odio. Ma ciò non si è mai potuto avverare. La vita delle Trix ci ha provato una verità nel peggiore dei modi, ovvero che una vita fatta di solo odio è una vita sprecata. Mi dispiace ragazze, spero che possiate riposare in pace." La Griffin aveva trattenuto a stento le lacrime e così anche Faragonda e molti altri presenti. Le uniche che si erano lanciate in un pianto disperato erano le otto streghe dell'orfanotrofio, forse commosse al ricordo delle Trix quando non erano altro che bambine sole e spaventate.

"Non trovate anche voi che sia poetico partecipare al proprio funerale?"

"Hai ragione sorella, io direi anche interessante."

"E non dimentichiamoci del lato divertente!"

_**Capitolo III: Peractio**_

"Avete qualche idea su chi possa aver attaccato Melody?" Chiese Musa. Lei, le altre Winx e i ragazzi erano seduti intorno al tavolo della cucina, che avevano appena finito di arredare.

"No, Musa." Rispose Flora.

"È tutto così assurdo! Perché hanno attaccato Melody e poi se ne sono andati appena ci hanno visti? Perché non hanno cercato di eliminarci?" Chiese Bloom, stringendo sempre più forte il pugno. L'immagine di Melody ricoperta di fuoco, le urla disperate dei suoi abitanti le riempivano la testa provocandole una rabbia indescrivibile e anche una stretta al petto.

"C'è solo una spiegazione logica per tutto questo: il nostro nemico sa chi siamo, sa che siamo fate Believix e guardiane dei nostri mondi. Quindi con tutta probabilità non ci ha attaccato perché sapeva di non poterci sconfiggere." Spiegò Tecna.

"Sono d'accordo, ma che senso ha attaccare Melody? Cosa volevano?" Chiese Timmy, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

"Non lo so Timmy, Musa sai se hanno rubato qualcosa? Magari dei testi magici." Domandò Tecna.

"No, ho parlato prima con il Re per sapere come stava andando la ricostruzione. Era molto arrabbiato con me, ha detto che sarei dovuta essere lì e aiutare il mio pianeta. E quando gli ho chiesto se sapeva qualcosa di chi ha attaccato il pianeta mi ha risposto di no. Hanno attaccato il pianeta, ma non hanno nemmeno provato ad entrare a palazzo o a rubare qualcosa." Disse Musa con le lacrime agli occhi. Il Re aveva ragione, lei sarebbe dovuta essere lì! Era la Fata Guardiana del suo mondo! Era responsabile dei suoi abitanti! Se solo lei fosse stata lì le 4 persone che erano morte a causa dell'attacco sarebbero ancora vive.

"Musa il Re ha torto, non è stata colpa tua! Tu non avresti potuto fare niente neanche se fossi rimasta lì." Spiegò Stella prendendole una mano, nel tentativo di consolarla.

"Stella ha ragione Musa, se provi a spiegare al re quello che è successo sono sicura che…" Tecna non finì di parlare perché Musa si alzò in piedi di scatto facendo cadere la sedia involontariamente. Colpì il tavolo con un pugno forte e poi guardò Tecna, che le sedeva di fronte, con un sguardo carico di odio.

"La colpa è solo tua! Sei stata tu ad avere la brillante idea di trasferirci su Magix! È colpa tua se il mio pianeta ha sofferto! Io ti odio! Vorrei non averti mai conosciuta!" Musa se ne andò fuori dalla stanza, in giardino senza dare il tempo a nessuno di replicare.

Tecna era sconvolta, sapeva che Musa non pensava davvero quelle cose, ma da un parte non poteva che sentirsi responsabile. Forse se non avesse proposto di andare a vivere tutti insieme su Magix, Melody avrebbe avuto un destino di verso.

"Tecna non è vero che è colpa tua! Anche se Musa fosse stata su Melody non sarebbe cambiato nulla! Anzi, probabilmente sarebbe morta perché non avrebbe saputo difendersi!" Esclamò Timmy cercando di consolare la sua ragazza.

"Timmy ha ragione Tecna, non addossarti delle colpe che non hai." Disse Bloom.

"Io vado da Musa." Dichiarò Riven, alzandosi e dirigendosi in giardino.

"Allora come spiegate il mal di testa di Musa quando hanno attaccato Melody? Potrebbe essere stata la lontananza da Melody!" Chiese Tecna, che si sentiva sempre più in colpa.

"Chiama Faragonda, forse so cosa sta succedendo." Disse Bloom.

"Va bene." Tecna prese il suo palmare e chiamò la preside di Alfea. In pochi secondi l'immagine olografica della preside uscì dal palmare.

"Ragazze, che gioia sentirvi! È successo qualcosa? Ma dov'è Musa?"

"È disperata per quello che è accaduto a Melody." Spiegò Flora.

"A Melody? Cos'è accaduto?" Chiese preoccupata Faragonda.

"Come non lo sa? Melody è stata attaccata!" Disse Bloom sorpresa. Come faceva Faragonda a non sapere niente?

"Non ne sapevo niente! Come mai non me lo avete detto?" Chiese la preside altrettanto sorpresa.

"Per quanto mi riguarda lo avevo dato per scontato. Insomma credevo che lei lo sapesse." Ammise Stella e come lei anche le altre ammisero di aver formulato lo stesso pensiero dell'amica.

"Ragazzi potete andare a chiamare Musa e aspettarci in giardino?" Chiese Bloom.

"Perché dovremmo aspettare in giardino?" Domandò Sky.

"Dobbiamo parlare di uno dei segreti di Alfea, mi dispiace Sky."

Poco dopo Musa arrivò nella stanza, correndo subito ad abbracciare Tecna:

"Mi dispiace tanto per averti detto quelle cose orribili! Non le pensavo davvero, non so cosa mi sia preso. Puoi perdonarmi?"

"Ma certo che ti perdono!" Disse Tecna. Aver fatto pace con Musa le aveva tolto un peso dal cuore.

"Ragazze mi spiegate cosa è successo su Melody?" Chiese Faragonda.

Le Winx raccontarono l'accaduto alla preside, la quale ne rimase scioccata.

"È ovvio che il consiglio di Melody non abbia voluto divulgare la notizia dell'attacco una volta fermato, ma non ne capisco il motivo."

"Bloom ci vuoi spiegare qual è questo segreto di Alfea che i ragazzi non possono sapere?" Chiese Aisha.

"Niente, in realtà non volevo fargli preoccupare. Preside cose ne pensa di quello che è successo a Musa durante l'attacco?" Chiese Bloom.

"In realtà è la prima volta che mi capita una cosa del genere, ma forse ho capito il motivo. Il vostro problema è il Believix."

"Com'è possibile?" Chiese Stella.

"Allora è proprio come temevo." Disse Bloom sconsolata.

"Di cosa stai parlando? Oh insomma smettila di fare l'enigmatica e parla!" Chiese ancora una volta Stella.

"Vedi Stella, voi siete le prime Fate Guardiane ad essere diventate anche fate Believix. Il Believix vi permette di raggiungere il cuore delle persone e essendo delle Fate Guardiane avete un legame con il vostro popolo e con il vostro pianeta. Voi potete raggiunge il cuore di ogni essere vivente, ma essendo anche Fate Guardiane potete provare il dolore e la gioia del vostro popolo. Quando Melody è stato attaccato gli abitanti di Melody erano spaventati, arrabbiati e provano dolore e Musa ha provato il loro dolore, ma essendo troppo forte le ha riempito la testa fino a farla stare male." Spiegò la preside.

"Perché non ci ha mai parlato di questa opzione?" Chiese Flora.

"Non lo sapevo. O meglio non ci avevo mai pensato. Mi dispiace tanto ragazze." Faragonda era sconsolata, non aveva mai pensato a questa evenienza.

"Quindi i nostri nemici lo sapevano? Ecco perché hanno attaccato Melody, forse quando hanno visto che Musa non c'era hanno capito che il loro piano aveva funzionato!" Disse Tecna.

"È probabile Tecna, è molto probabile." Ammise Faragonda.

"Cosa facciamo ora?" Chiese Aisha.

"Proviamo con una nuova trasformazione. Così non avremmo più questo problema. Dov'è il Libro delle Fate?" Chiese Bloom.

"Ragazze mi dispiace darvi una brutta notizia, ma dopo la venuta degli Stregoni del Cerchio Nero io, Saladin e la preside Griffin abbiamo concordato che le nostre scuole non erano più un posto sicuro per alcuni testi magici. Abbiamo nascosto i libri in un luogo hai confini della dimensione magica, a Peractio. Quando mi avete restituito il Libro delle Fate io l'ho mandato insieme agli altri."

"Peractio? Esiste davvero? Credevo fosse una leggenda!" Disse Musa.

"Cos'è Peractio?" Chiese Bloom.

"Peractio è l'unico pianeta della dimensione magica che non ha mai avuto abitanti. E' un pianta assurdo, è formato da tanti ambienti diversi, si passa dal deserto ai ghiacciai e così via." Spiegò Tecna.

"Allora andiamo su Peractio prendiamo il libro e ce ne andiamo!" Disse Bloom risoluta.

"Non è così semplice Bloom. Peractio ha un incantesimo fortissimo intorno a se o almeno così si narra." Spiego Musa.

"Musa ha ragione Bloom. La leggenda narra che tanto tempo fa due maghi, fratelli tra loro, erano in guerra perché entrambi volevano un testo magico contenete i più potenti incantesimi appartenente alla loro famiglia da generazioni. Così il loro fratello più piccolo, per far cessare la lite, rubo il libro e lo nascose su Peractio e poi usò un incantesimo preso da esso sul pianeta: chiunque avesse voluto andare su Peractio sarebbe potuto arrivare in unico punto e per muoversi nel pianeta avrebbe dovuto per forza camminare, nemmeno le ali di una fata possano essere usate su Peractio. Inoltre il fratello fece un altro incantesimo al pianeta facendo di Peractio un vero essere vivente, con tanto di forza di volontà e di pensiero. Il fratello però creò anche una formula magica per spezzare per tre ore i due incantesimi. La formula non può essere duplicata, perché abbia effetto bisogna per forza leggerla da quel foglio che prima era custodita a Fonte Rossa. Io, Saladin e la Griffin l'abbiamo usata per nascondere i testi in una biblioteca magica dalla quali potevamo aggiungere i libri anche a distanza, ma non prelevarli. Inoltre abbiamo nascosto la formula nella biblioteca così se mai qualcuno avesse avuto la necessita di consultare uno dei libri magici, il ritorno sarebbe stato meno doloso. Abbiamo deciso di non tenerla a Fonte Rossa, perché sarebbe stato troppo facile per i nostri nemici rubarla e tutto il nostro lavoro sarebbe stato vano." Spiegò la preside.

"Deduco quindi che voi abbiate completato il trasferimento dei libri in meno di tre ore giusto?" Chiese Tecna.

"Esatto."

"Quindi dobbiamo andare su Peractio per consultare il libro delle fate per una nuova trasformazione?" Chiese Flora.

"Si." Rispose Faragonda.

"E lei non sa che trasformazione c'è dopo? Insomma prima di spedire il libro su Peractio un'occhiatina l'avrà data spero!" Chiese Stella.

"Mi dispiace, ma non essendo diventata una fata Believix non posso sapere cosa c'è dopo. Solo una volta raggiunta la trasformazione si può sapere cosa c'è dopo." Spiegò.

"Fantastico! Dovremmo rischiare la vita per uno stupido libro!" Disse Stella furente.

"Stella sta tranquilla, il percorso che dovrete affrontare sarà difficile, ma non impossibile. Una volta arrivati su Peractio dovrete arrivare dalla parte opposta di dove siete e lì, tra le rocce, troverete l'entrata della biblioteca. Ricordatevi che anche se avrete le ali, non potrete volare. Vi devo salutare ragazze, buona fortuna!" La preside interruppe la trasmissione.

"Andiamo a spiegare ai ragazzi della missione, ma omettiamo la parte del Believix e delle fate guardiane. Non voglio che si preoccupino ulteriormente." Disse Bloom.

"Hai ragione Bloom, conosco il mio Brandon. Impazzirebbe solo all'idea."

"Quello è Peractio?" Chiese Flora. Il giorno dopo la conversazione con la preside si erano dirette insieme ai ragazzi su Peractio con una delle navette di Fonte Rossa. Meglio non perdere altro tempo, si dissero.

"Si Flora." Disse Tecna.

"Secondo le coordinate del navigatore della navetta, tra non molto potremmo atterrare sull'unico punto che non è coperto dall'incantesimo." Spiegò Timmy.

"Non vedo l'ora!" Disse sarcasticamente Riven, sapeva che quella missione era pericolosa, troppo per i suoi gusti. C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava, aveva una sensazione negativa in corpo.

Poco dopo, come previsto da Timmy, atterrarono su una zona paludosa.

"Quindi è questo Peractio? Non ci avevo mai creduto." Affermò Brandon.

"Da che parte andiamo? Faragonda ci ha detto che sarebbe stato dalla parte opposta di dove ci trovavamo, ma possiamo sempre scegliere se andare avanti o indietro." Spiegò Tecna.

"Io propongo di andare avanti." Disse Nabu e gli altri acconsentirono mettendosi in cammino, ma non prima di aver preso lo stretto necessario dalla navicella e di aver fatto fare un incantesimo di rimpicciolimento ai bagagli per facilitare il trasporto.

"Tecna quanto ci vorrà per arrivare?"

"Stella non dirmi che sei già stanca? Non stiamo camminando nemmeno da un minuto!" Chiese sorpreso Brandon facendo ridere il resto del gruppo.

"Secondo i miei calcoli ci vorrà circa una settimana, forse anche di più."

"Una settimana? Stai scherzando spero?" Chiese Stella fermandosi nel mezzo della palude facendo fermare anche il resto del gruppo.

"Stella stai tranquilla è ovvio che ci fermeremo spesso per riposare." La consolò Flora.

"Dai Stella, sarà divertente! Sarà come fare un passeggiata tutti insieme." Disse Aisha.

"Divertente? Aisha credo proprio che io e te abbiamo due idee di divertimento completamente opposte!" Affermò Stella.

"Dai Stella! Ti prometto che se sarai realmente stanca ti porterò io sulle spalle. Va bene?" Chiese Brandon.

"Davvero lo farai?" Chiese Stella entusiasta.

"Ma certo!" Stella corse incontro al suo Brandon abbracciandolo.

"Tesoro sono stanca mi porti te?" Chiese Stella.

"Ho detto realmente stanca." Disse Brandon dando un bacio sulla guancia a Stella.

"Dai muoviamoci altrimenti non arriveremo mai!" Disse Riven iniziando a camminare seguito dagli altri.

"Ragazze vi devo chiedere una cosa." Affermò Bloom.

"Gossip? Chiedimi quello che vuoi so tutto di gossip!" Stella che era in fondo al gruppo mano nella mano con Brandon lo aveva lasciato correndo subito dalle altre sperando di parlare di uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti.

"No Stella è una cosa seria!" Disse Bloom.

"Il gossip è serio!" Esclamò Stella quasi offesa.

"Volevo chiedervi come finisce la storia dei tre fratelli."

"Non credo che tu lo voglia sapere realmente." Disse Stella.

"Certo che si!" Esclamò Bloom.

"State parlando della storia dei tre fratelli della leggenda di Peractio?" Si intromise Nabu.

"Si la consci?" Chiese Bloom.

"Tutti sulla dimensione magica la conoscono." Disse Riven.

"Alla fine si narra che il fratello minore tornò a casa dai suoi fratelli e raccontò loro la sua impresa. I due fratelli si arrabbiarono al tal punto che lo uccisero. In seguito divorati dal senso di colpa si tolsero la vita a vicenda." Spiegò Aisha.

"Che brutta storia!" Disse Bloom.

"Io non volevo raccontartela!" Esclamò Stella.

"Tecna, cos'hai? Ti vedo così pensierosa." Le chiese Musa preoccupata.

"Tutta questa storia è illogica." Rispose Tecna.

"In che senso?" Chiese Bloom.

"È come un puzzle i cui pezzi non si combinano mai tra loro."

"Miei signore le Winx e gli specialisti sono su Peractio alla ricerca della biblioteca delle tre scuole. Non torneranno prima di una settimana." Disse un mago.

"Le Winx si che ci rendano la vita facile. Al loro ritorno attueremo il piano B e nel frattempo sistemeremo un po' di faccende in sospeso. Siete pronti a diventare i più forti?" Chiese Icy.

"Sono nato per essere il più forte." Rispose un mago.

All'improvviso la porta della sala del trono si spalancò ed entrò una bellissima ragazza:

"Vi porto una notizia splendida, ho preso il libro."

"Ci hai messo meno del previsto, allora la tua fama non era esagerata. Bel lavoro." Disse Darcy.

"Ovviamente! Che ti aspettavi? Se così non fosse non sarei qui."

"Mi dispiace interrompere questa amorevole conversazione, ma devo andare a trovare una mia vecchia amica." Disse un mago all'improvviso.

"Slot sai benissimo che non puoi vedere nessuno!" Disse Icy.

"Tranquilla Icy, lei già sa tutto. Appena torno vi spiego." Disse prima di smaterializzarsi.

"Spero per lui che abbia una buona spiegazione." Disse Stormy.

"L'avrà di certo." Disse Icy.

"Cosa sapete di Melody?" Chiese Darcy.

"Ci sono andato prima, tutto come previsto." Disse un mago.

"Magnifico!" Disse Darcy.

_**Capitolo IV: La Divisione **_

La sala del trono era tetra, buia, illuminata solo dalla luce delle candele. Le lunghe tende rosso scuro erano chiuse così come la grande porta di legno. Infondo alla stanza, dalla parte opposta della porta c'erano due uomini e una donna inginocchiati di fronte a dei troni dove sedevano Icy, Darcy e Stormy.

"È giunto il momento, preparatevi dovete andare a Rocca Luce." Disse Icy

"Perché voi non venite?" Chiese una fata.

"Non avete bisogno del nostro aiuto Aura, potete benissimo fare da soli. In fondo è un compito facile, specie per te." Rispose Darcy.

"Non aspettiamo Slot?" Chiese l'uomo.

"Slot è ritardo, ma quando tornerà assaggerà la mia collera." Rispose Icy con tono pacato, la sua assenza alla fine non la preoccupava più di molto. Sarebbe stato inutile preoccuparsi; lei sapeva dov'era, ma soprattutto con chi era.

"Adesso andate e portate a termine il vostro compito!" Ordinò Stormy. I tre si dileguarono.

L' atmosfera intorno a loro era calma, i suoni naturali creavano una melodia di sotto fondo

stupenda, il mondo in quel luogo era in pace. Ma forse non tutti erano in pace.

"Detesto questa parte!" Disse Aura.

"Peccato è la parte che preferisco." Disse un uomo, di nome Vetro

"Concentratevi sulla missione!" Ordinò l'altro che era con loro, Nil.

Camminarono per circa dieci metri e poi si ritrovarono di fronte ad una gigantesca porta protetta da due guardie.

"Nome e grado prego." Disse una delle due guardie.

"Lucio, capo dei Templari."

"Viro, guardia del capo dei Templari."

"Egeo, vice capo dei Templari."

"Parola d'ordine?" Chiese di nuovo la guardia.

"La civetta ha diciannove fratelli." Rispose Lucio.

"Potete entrare." Annunciò la seconda guardia aprendo la porta.

I tre uomini varcarono la soglia ed una volta entrati la porta si chiuse. La stanza completamente bianca, senza confini e priva di oggetti, c'era solo la porta da cui erano entrati.

"Via questi travestimenti!" Urlò Vetro e in un attimo lui, Aura e Nil ripresero le loro fattezze abbandonando i ruoli di Lucio, Viro ed Egeo.

"Adesso va meglio Aura?" Chiese sarcasticamente Vetro.

"Molto meglio." Rispose la ragazza.

"Bene Aura, ora tocca a te." Disse Nil.

"Con molto piacere." Aura si allontanò dagli altri alzò le mani verso l'alto e urlò:

"Io convoco la Divisione!" Un lampo di luce blu riempì la stanza e poi sparì.

"Possiamo andarcene." Dichiarò Aura.

"Come fai a sapere se ha funzionato?" Chiese Vetro.

"Ovvio che ha funzionato! Lei lo ha già fatto in passato razza di idiota!" Rispose Nil.

"Di un po' Nil, ma tu sei sempre così scontroso? Dovresti imparare il rispetto." Affermò Vetro. "No, anche peggio." Rispose.

"Ecco perché sei qui." Esclamò Aura.

"Se avete finito con le domande, dovremmo uscire di qui." Disse Nil.

"Fa pure." Disse Aura. Vetro allungò le mani verso di loro e in un attimo lei si trasformò in Viro, Nil in Egeo e Vetro in Lucio. Dopo la trasformazione i tre uscirono dalla stanza e quando furono soli si smaterializzarono.

"Già di ritorno! Ma che bravi!" Disse Stormy con un tono volutamente sarcastico.

"Tutto come previsto." Disse Nil.

"Slot? È ritornato?" Chiese Erinna.

"No, ma voi avete altre faccende più importanti di Slot delle quali occuparvi." Rispose Icy.

I tre si congedarono, lasciando le tre streghe da sole nella sala del trono.

"Adesso ci mancano solo due cose per poter mettere in atto il nostro piano." Disse Stormy.

"Una cosa volevi dire." Disse Slot, appena apparso in ginocchio davanti alle tre streghe con in mano un libro.

"Sapevo che l'avresti preso." Disse Icy.

"Carina la tua amica a lasciartelo prendere non trovi?" Chiese Darcy sogghignando.

"Diciamo pure che non si è ancora scordata di me." Rispose Slot, iniziando poi a ridere.

"Adesso che abbiamo entrambi i volumi dobbiamo solo scoprire una cosa. La domanda è quale delle fatine faremo impazzire del tutto stavolta?" Disse Icy e in un attimo la stanza si riempì di fredde risate che rimbombavano sulle pareti della stanza, dando al suono un tono ancora più freddo.

"Accidenti!" Esclamò Stella.

"Che è successo stavolta?" Le chiese Aisha.

"Una catastrofe!" Rispose la fata del sole e della luna.

"Stella, per l'ultima volta, un'unghia spezzata, un paio di pantaloni strappati e del fango sulle scarpe non sono considerate delle catastrofi!" Esclamò Musa.

"Ti rendi conto che ci siamo fermate circa sei volte per le tue "catastrofi" in un due ore?" Le chiese Tecna.

"Cos'è successo stavolta?" Le chiese Bloom sconsolata.

"Questo stupido ramo mi ha strappato la maglietta!" Urlò Stella disperata, ma nessuno si curò del suo stato d'animo, ormai stanchi di consolarla per un vestito rotto che poteva benissimo riparare con la magia, così proseguirono lasciando Stella immobile ad imprecare contro il ramo.

Perché loro non capivano la gravità della situazione? Insomma a lei piaceva la sua maglia!

"Bene se nessuno mi vuole aiutare, farò da sola!" Stella si allontanò di un passo dal ramo unì e la mani e disse:

"Oceano di luce." Il suo incantesimo seccò il ramo che poi si sbriciolò, il tutto senza che gli altri membri del gruppo se ne accorgessero.

"Così impari!" Disse Stella contenta e poi si riparò il vestito con un semplice schiocco di dita.

"Ragazzi aspettatemi!" Urlò la fata facendo girare tutti verso di lei. Mentre stava camminando un albero un ramo di un albero si allungò colpendola forte sotto il ginocchio destro, il tutto nel giro di due secondi. Stella non aveva fatto in tempo né a scansarsi e né a difendersi, così si accasciò a terra toccando la ferita con una mano che però si riempì subito si sangue e così anche i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

"Stella!" Urlò Brandon correndo verso di lei seguito dagli altri.

"Accidenti che dolore." Imprecò Stella guardandosi la ferita profonda. Ormai il sangue le era arrivato anche alla scarpa, tingendola di rosso. Tutti ormai erano intorno a Stella in ginocchio.

"Tranquilla Stella, adesso ti guarisco io." Le disse Bloom. La fata si concentrò una attimo ponendo le mani a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla ferita e poi provò a rilasciare la sua energia curativa, ma il tutto invano. La ferita non guariva e continuava a perdere sempre più sangue.

"I-Io non capisco!" Disse Bloom con voce tremante, per poi riprovare una seconda, una terza e addirittura una quarta volta, ma sempre invano. Stella si agitò sempre di più anche perché il dolore stava aumentando.

"Prendetemi la cassetta del pronto soccorso!" Disse Flora "Stella tranquilla ti medico io."

"Tieni." Sky le porse la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

"Stella ti avverto questo farà un po' male, è un disinfettante. Prima di poterti fare una fasciatura ti devo medicare. Va bene tesoro?" Stella annuì.

"Stella se senti male stringi la mia mano va bene?" Le chiese Brandon che era molto preoccupato e scosso. La conosceva benissimo e con lei aveva condiviso tante emozioni, ma mai aveva visto una sola goccia di sangue e mai l'aveva vista piangere dal dolore.

"No, non voglio farti male." Disse Stella con una voce tremante.

"Fallo e basta." Le ordinò prendendo una delle sue mani ricoperta di sangue tra le sue. Flora nel frattempo si era messa i guanti e aveva preso il necessario per medicare l'amica.

Le passò il disinfettate come le aveva detto, ma il dolore per Stella era fortissimo. Tanto forte che aveva nascosto la testa nel petto di Brandon per impedirsi di urlare e stringeva la maglia del ragazzo con la mano libera, maglia che ormai da verde era diventata rossa. Anche la situazione per gli altri era difficile: Bloom si sentiva in colpa per non essere riuscita ad aiutare l'amica, a Flora invece tremavano le mani e lacrimavano gli occhi preoccupata per Stella. Mentre gli altri o erano disperati o erano ancora scioccati per l'accaduto.

"Tesoro stai tranquilla ho finito. Adesso ti faccio la fasciatura e poi ti metto una fasciatura elasticizzata per tenerla ferma. A Flora però tremavano ancora le mani e fece cadere a terra un pezzo della fasciatura, così Aisha la raccolse e disse:

"Faccio io, va bene?" Flora annuì, si tolse i guanti e le gettò in sacchetto dentro la cassetta del pronto soccorso e poi si alzò da terra. Nell'alzarsi da terra però notò un pezzo di albero bruciato dietro Stella, esattamente nel punto dove si era strappata la maglia.

"Stella ho finito." Dichiarò Aisha.

"Stella ti prego dimmi che non hai usato i tuoi poteri contro il ramo di prima." Le disse Flora, guardando il ramo e dandole le spalle.

"Si l'ho fatto perché?" Chiese Stella sbigottita, mentre Brandon e Sky le davano una mano a rialzarsi non facendole appoggiare la gamba ferita.

"Ricordi quello che ci ha detto Faragonda? Il pianeta è dotato di forza di volontà e di pensiero. Quando l'hai colpito ha agito di conseguenza colpendoti a sua volta." Spiegò la fata.

"E come si spiega i miei poteri che mi sono venuti meno?" Chiese Bloom.

"Ricordi la fortezza di Lord Darkar? Assorbiva la nostra energia. Ci sono delle piante che funzionano alla stessa maniera, assorbano l'energia se si sentano minacciati. Il pianeta è spaventato e perciò cerca di indebolirci. Sento che la nostra presenza lo disturba, la natura è inquieta." Spiegò nuovamente.

"Il che significa che il nostro nemico è tutto intorno a noi." Disse Tecna.

"Flora puoi provare a calmare la natura?" Chiese Musa.

"Ci ho già provato, ma è troppa agitata e mi impedisce di stabilire un contatto con lei."

"Musa hai abbastanza energia?" Chiese Bloom.

"Non molta a dire il vero. Cos'hai in mente?" Domandò Musa.

"Prova a calmare la natura con una sinfonia." Spiegò Bloom.

"Il pianeta è troppo vasto e non ho abbastanza energie, mi dispiace." Disse sconsolata Musa.

"Ci penso io." Disse Stella.

"Infondo la colpa è solo mia, proverò a stabilire un contatto con l'albero." Continuò.

"No Stella è troppo pericoloso, potrebbe farti di nuovo del male!" Disse Brandon.

"Brandon ha ragione, lascia stare." Disse Bloom.

"No. Brandon ti prego portami all'albero." Disse Stella decisa, ma Brandon fece cenno di no con la testa.

"Se non mi ci porti tu, ci arrivo zoppicando. Ti prego tesoro." Insistette ancora di più guardandolo negli occhi. Il ragazzo a quel punto si trovò costretto a portarla fino all'albero prendendola in braccio. Lì lei tese le mani verso l'albero e ci appoggiò i palmi, all'improvviso una luce l'avvolse.

"Scusami." Disse semplicemente Stella all'albero, poi la luce avvolse anche l'albero e circa due secondi dopo la luce si spense.

Flora si mise le mani alle tempie e disse: "Sento che la natura adesso è più tranquilla. Posso mettermi in contattato con lei, ma ancora non vuole ridarci i pieni poteri."

"Brava Stella!" Urlò Musa e di conseguenza Stella sorrise scostandosi i capelli.

"Lo so, sono una fata magnifica." Disse con ovvia modestia.

"Ma perché il pianeta non vuole ridarci i pieni poteri?" Chiese Aisha.

"Alcuni alberi e piante sono ancora spaventati. È come se queste piante non avessero mai visto un essere umano, ci temano perché non ci conoscono." Rispose Flora.

"Rischio di diventare ripetitiva, ma qui c'è qualcosa che non mi torna." Disse Tecna.

"Fermiamoci per una mezzoretta, Stella e Brandon hanno bisogno di cambiarsi e Stella di riposare un po'." Disse Helia.

"Hai ragione, tiro fuori una tenda." Disse Sky. Tirò fuori una piccola sfera, la posizionò nel punto più largo, fece allontanare gli altri e poi si allontanò a sua volta. Dalla piccola sfera uscì del fumo e quando il fumo si dileguò apparve una tenda.

"Questa mi è nuova." Disse Aisha entrando nella tenda.

"Vieni Stella." Brandon la prese nuovamente in braccio e la condusse all'interno, seguito poi dagli altri. La tenda era molto grande, c'era un tavolo di legno nel mezzo molto lungo con delle panche lungo esso. Inoltre c'era anche un grosso divano che girava intorno ad un cilindro in pietra dove nella cima ardeva un fuoco. Mentre negli angoli c'erano degli armadi di acciaio contenti probabilmente attrezzi e armi di ogni genere. Infine a sinistra c'era una tenda e oltre essa un lavandino, con accanto altri oggetti per la medicazione e un letto. ueBrandon adagiò Stella nel letto e le Winx li seguirono.

"Vai a cambiarti, l'aiutiamo noi." Disse Aisha posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, lui annuì e andò nell'altra parte della tenda.

"Come sta Stella?" Chiese Nabu.

"Non tanto bene, la ferita è grave." Disse Brandon abbassando lo sguardo.

"Tranquillo vedrai che starà meglio." Lo consolò Timmy.

"Dovresti cambiarti." Disse Helia all'amico che aveva ancora la maglia sporca di sangue.

"Si lo so, ma ho le mani sporche di sangue, cambiarmi ora non ha senso. Aspetterò che le ragazze finiscano. Pochi minuti dopo le ragazze uscirono, aiutando anche Stella che si era ripulita e cambiata d'abito. E così fece anche Brandon.

"Ragazzi dobbiamo fare il punto della situazione." Disse Tecna. Lei e gli altri erano seduti intorno al tavolo, tutti tranne Stella e Brandon che invece si erano assopiti nel divano uno accanto all'altro.

"Sono d'accordo! Ci sono troppe cose che non tornano!" Esclamò Riven.

"Riven ha ragione. Anche questo pianeta ha qualcosa di sospetto. Tanto per cominciare la preside ci aveva detto che si poteva solo camminare sul suo suolo, ma prima Stella è stata portata in braccio da Brandon quindi non ha senso." Disse Tecna.

"Può darsi che questo incantesimo abbia delle limitazioni." Ipotizzò Bloom.

"Un incantesimo così potente non ha delle limitazioni, le regole sono chiare, per muoverti devi camminare." Spiegò Tecna.

"Allora forse la preside Faragonda si è sbagliata, forse non si possono utilizzare oggetti di alcun tipo per muoversi all'interno del pianeta e le nostre ali non fanno eccezione." Spiegò Musa.

"Può darsi, ma ci sono poche probabilità che la preside si sia sbagliata su una cosa così importante." Disse Tecna.

"È tutto così assurdo!" Disse Bloom esasperata.

"La cosa che più mi spaventa è sapere che questo è solo principio. Non sappiamo niente di questa nuova trasformazione, potrebbe volerci molto tempo per ottenerla. Inoltre mi preoccupa Stella, sembra che stia bene, ma la ferita è molto profonda." Aisha parlò esasperata, quella situazione era davvero inconcepibile.

"Speriamo di riavere i nostri pieni poteri al più presto così posso guarire Stella." Disse Bloom.

"Hai ragione, lo spero anche io." Disse Musa.

"Secondo il mio palmare tra non molto la palude finirà." Disse Tecna mentre pigiava dei tasti del suo palmare.

"E cosa c'è dopo?" Chiese Nabu.

"Il deserto." Rispose.

_**Capitolo V: Una nuova tomba **_

"Voi non sapete a cosa andate in contro, la vostra supremazia sarà la vostra tomba!" Urlò la donna.

"E anche la tua. _Assenza d'aria_!" Urlò Aura e lentamente la vita abbandonò il corpo della sua avversaria.

"Abbiamo vinto ancora una volta." Dichiarò Stormy.

"Ne dubitavi forse?" Chiese Darcy sorridendo.

"Rimpiango la palude!" Asserì Stella.

"Invece di lamentarti, riposati. Come sta la gamba?" Chiese Aisha.

"Meglio." Rispose la fata.

"Tecna quanto manca alla fine del deserto?" Chiese Musa. La situazione stava diventando insostenibile: faceva caldo, molto caldo e camminare sulla sabbia era davvero faticoso, specie se, come in quel caso, la camminata procedeva da quasi quattro ore.

"Mi dispiace, ma manca ancora molto. Non so nemmeno se riusciremo ad uscire dal deserto prima che faccia sera. Non conosciamo il pianeta quindi sarebbe meglio non viaggiare dopo il tramonto."

"Hai ragione, potrebbe essere troppo pericoloso." Disse Helia, poi si voltò verso i compagni e notò che Brandon, che stavo portando anche Stella, era senza dubbio quello più affaticato.

"Brandon vuoi che ti dia il cambio?" Chiese gentilmente all'amico.

"Meglio di no grazie, Stella si è addormentata e non vorrei svegliarla." Rispose.

"Come vuoi, ma se hai bisogno non esitare a chiedere."

Il resto del viaggio attraverso il deserto fu tranquillo e silenzioso, tutti erano troppo stanchi per parlare e così quando calò il sole Sky tirò fuori quattro tende; una, quella già utilizza in precedenza fungeva da salone, un'altra era la cucina e le altre due erano le tende dove avrebbero riposati i ragazzi e le ragazze, entrambe dotate di bagno.

"Certo che c'è ne è di roba da mangiare!" Esclamò Flora aprendo i vari cassetti della cucina.

"Prepariamo qualcosa di veloce e poi andiamo a riposare ho l'impressione che domani sarà anche peggio." Disse Bloom.

Circa mezzora dopo la cena fu pronta, tutte le ragazze avevano cucinato, tranne Stella per ovvi motivi, mentre i ragazzi avevano apparecchiato e sistemato varie apparecchiature.

Quasi un'ora dopo il pasto fu consumato, la tavola sparecchiata e le stoviglie pulite e rimesse al loro posto.

"Che stanchezza!" Esclamò Tecna buttandosi sul divano accanto agli altri.

"Ti prego dimmi che domani attraverseremo un campo fiorito con tanto di cascate rigeneranti!" Disse Musa sognante.

"Al dire il vero non lo so, c'è qualcosa che impedisce ai miei poteri di vedere cosa c'è dopo." Spiegò la fata della tecnologia.

"Sarà sempre l'effetto delle piante." Dedusse Timmy.

"Probabile. O forse potrebbe essere un incantesimo fatto dal fratello, o magari anche…" Tecna non poté finire la frase perché fu interrotta da Flora:

"Shhhh, non muovetevi." La voce di Flora era autoritaria, poche volte lo era e questo fece allarmare le Winx e gli Specialisti. Poi Flora scese da divano lentamente sempre con la solita lentezza si inginocchiò appoggiando l'orecchio al suolo. Le piante, gli alberi e le altre vegetazioni del pianeta stavano comunicando tra di loro, Flora faceva fatica a capire cosa stessero dicendo ma due parole le apparivano chiare: "È tornata."

Non riuscendo più a sentire niente, la fata si alzò da terra e anticipando le domande dei suoi compagni spiegò quanto aveva sentito.

"Significa che non siamo i soli su questo pianeta." Disse Riven.

"E forse non siamo i soli che vogliano arrivare alla biblioteca segreta." Affermò Bloom.

"Per oggi io ne ho avute abbastanza, meglio andare a letto." Disse Stella alzandosi dal divano.

"Aspetta ti aiuto." La fermò Brandon alzandosi.

"No lascia stare Brandon, la portiamo noi. Penso che faremo meglio ad andare tutti a riposare." Disse Aisha.

Gli altri annuirono dandole ragione.

"Wow erano anni che non andavo più a letto alle nove di sera!" Esclamò Nabu.

"A chi lo dici, spero solo che stanotte il russare di Riven non mi svegli!" Disse Brandon prendendo in giro l'amico.

"Io non russo!" Asserì offeso Riven, mentre si dirigeva verso la tenda seguito dagli altri.

"Oh si che russi, come un maiale!" Scherzò Sky.

"Ah è così? Allora spera che questo maiale non ti metta le zampe addosso perché altrimenti sono guai seri!" Disse iniziando a rincorrere Sky.

"Dove la trovano tutta quella energia? Vorrei proprio saperlo." Commentò Tecna, che dopo aver osservato la scena si era diretta nella tenda con le altre.

"Delfi adesso che hai finito possiamo andare? Detesto Peractio." Le chiese impaziente Slot.

"Riportami a casa." Rispose la ragazza.

"Muoviamoci allora." Disse lui impaziente.

"Vedo che vuoi liberarti in fretta e furia della mia presenza." Commentò lei ridendo.

"Sai benissimo il perché!" Tuonò lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Si è vero lo so. Allora che aspetti, andiamocene da questo posto."

La mattina dopo le ragazze si svegliarono piene d'energia, così che Bloom provò a guarire la ferita di Stella riuscendoci. Il pianeta aveva restituito loro l'energia.

"Credete che la cose abbia a che fare con quello che Flora ha sentito ieri?" Chiese Aisha.

"Potrebbe, anche se non vedo il nesso. È più probabile che il pianeta si stia fidando si noi." Spiegò Tecna.

"Andiamo a dare la notizia ai ragazzi!" Esclamò Musa.

"Spero solo che Brandon non sia troppo felice di non dovermi più portare." Ammise Stella.

"Perché?" Chiese Flora che ovviamente non aveva capito l'intenzioni dell'amica.

"Ma come perché? Camminare è faticoso e potrei dover fingere una storta o un malore per dover evitare una così grande fatica." Spiegò con ovvietà la fata.

"Avvolte mi chiedo come faccia Brandon a stare con te." Disse Tecna sconsolata per l'atteggiamento dell'amica.

"Ovvio no? Per la mia bellezza!" Disse prima di prendersi una cuscinata in faccia a Tecna e dando inizio ad una vera battaglia di cuscini che si concluse senza vincitori o vinti.

Dopo le ragazze diedero la notizia ai ragazzi e Brandon non poté essere più felice di sapere che la sua ragazza stava nuovamente bene, poi fecero colazione e infine smontarono tutto e si rimisero in marcia. Il viaggio proseguì tranquillo, con qualche battuta e con qualche, molti a dire il vero, lamenti da parte di Stella. Dopo quasi due ore di cammino uscirono dal deserto ed entrarono in una landa completamente ghiacciata. Le Winx si cambiarono di abiti con una semplice magia e così fecero anche per i loro ragazzi. Poi si fermarono a mangiare e quando il solo tramontò si fermarono per la notte. Fu così per sei giorni consecutivi durante i quali, dopo la landa ghiacciata, attraversarono una foresta, una campagna, una specie di oasi, un bosco intorno ad un enorme lago, dei ghiacciai, una strettoia tra le montagne fortunatamente abbastanza larga per le tende, una spiaggia accanto al mare e per finire una prateria infondo alla quale trovarono delle rocce dietro le quali era nascosta la biblioteca.

"Ok allora prima entriamo e prima ce ne andiamo." Affermò Musa entrando seguita dagli altri. La biblioteca era bellissima e grandissima. I libri erano riposti nelle librerie, le quali giravano intorno alla stanza e al centro di essa cerca un leggio con accanto tavoli e sedie. Le librerie erano di legno dipinto d'oro, così come le sedie, i tavoli e il leggio, mentre dal soffitto fatto a lucernario pendevano vari lampadari. I ragazzi si guardarono attorno stupiti di tanta bellezza.

Era tutto perfetto e in ordine tranne per un piccolo particolare: un libro, il Libro delle Fate per l'esattezza, era per terra di fronte al leggio, quasi come fosse caduto.

"Secondo voi qualcuno è venuto qui in fretta e furia ha consultato il libro e poi se ne è andato?" Chiese Helia.

"No non è possibile, ho controllato gli incantesimi che sono stati fatti alla biblioteca e oltre a quelli che ci aveva detto Faragonda ci sono anche vari incantesimi di protezione c'è anche un incantesimo per riordinare i libri, non importa dove gli metti, una volta finito di consultarli essi ritornano al loro posto." Spiegò Tecna premendo vari tasti sul suo palmare.

"Quindi se è qui vuol dire che qualcuno voleva che noi lo trovassimo." Dedusse Musa.

"Si ma che senso avrebbe, l'avremmo trovato comunque." Disse Bloom.

"Sarà meglio tornare a Magix e riparlarne. In questi sette giorni non abbiamo potuto ricevere notizie dai nostri pianeti, meglio non indugiare oltre." Disse Aisha risoluta, raccogliendo il libro da terra.

"Bene allora cerchiamo la formula magica, trasformiamoci e teletrasportiamoci a Magix." Affermò Musa.

"La preside Faragonda ha detto che si trovava in fondo su un tavolo accanto al leggio coperta da una teca di vetro, ma io qui non la vedo." Disse Bloom guardandosi attorno.

"Perché è qui." Disse Aisha estraendo un foglio dal Libro delle Fate.

"Andiamocene, questo posto non mi piace per niente." Disse Riven.

Le fate si trasformarono e dopo aver recitato la formula si teletrasportarono a Magix, nella loro nuova casa.

"Adesso vediamo che altra trasformazione ci aspetta." Disse Aisha aprendo il libro e poggiandolo sul tavolo della cucina, mentre tutti gli altri le stavano attorno. Sfogliò le pagine della prima trasformazione di una fata, dello Charmix, dell'Enchantix e del Believix e infine arrivò al capitolo interessato: le pagine era bianca e quattro parole spiccavano a caratteri cubitali su le due pagine, "Delfi, fata di Hora."

Capitolo VI

"Hai trovato notizie su Delfi?" Chiese Tecna.

"No, niente. Tu hai controllato nella copia virtuale della biblioteca di Alfea?" Chiese a sua volta Timmy.

Erano ore che Timmy e Tecna stavano cercando notizie sulla fata di Hora


End file.
